(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bending device. More particularly, the present invention relate to a bending device of which a plurality of molding plates are slidably layered and deformation of laminated moldings may realize bending of up and down directions and side directions simultaneously of a curved portion of a beam, and thus the bending device may realize 3-dimensional bending process at once.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Generally, a bumper beam is mounted to a front end of a front side member through a stay, and a center side member is assembled to a rear end of the front side member.
The front side member requires sufficient safety against a vehicle's frontal crash and must be lightweight. Thus, the front side member including an upper member, a lower member, and a support rail is formed by a roll forming process and a bending process.
FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 are a perspective view and a top plan view of a lower member of a front side member formed by a roll-formed beam in a conventional art, respectively.
Referring to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, according to the trend of impact stability and light weight, a lower member M of a front side member requires bending along up and down directions (Y-direction) of a bending portion P and also simultaneously, as shown in FIG. 2, bending in a side direction (X-direction) of the bending portion P. That is, a 3-dimensional bending process is required.
However, in a conventional art, a bending device for processing a 3-dimensional bending process such as for the front side member M does not exist, so a bending process is carried out twice and thus productivity is deteriorated.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.